


One Simple Word

by yaoigirl22



Series: The Tales of Merlin [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoigirl22/pseuds/yaoigirl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't Arthur's fault. No, really it wasn't! Also there are flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Simple Word

“Apologize”

Arthur didn’t even look up from the parchment he was reading, “Afternoon to you too Morgana”.

The Prince felt it when the woman stopped at his desk and glared down at him, when five minutes of tense silence passed Arthur finally sighed and looked up.

“Do you need something?” he asked.

“Yes, I need you to apologize for whatever it is that you did” Morgana said, “may I suggest a lot of groveling and flowers”

“What makes you think it was my fault?” Arthur asked not even bothering to try and get around the dreaded subject.

Morgana merely raised a brow.

“Right, of course it’s my fault, it’s always my fault” Arthur mumbled.

“Well?”

“No, I’m not apologizing for something that wasn’t my fault”

Morgana huffed (not very lady-like) before taking her leave.

Arthur went back to his paperwork, ignoring the silence that came with his dinner. 

**************

The castle seems….different, not as lively, almost depressed really.

Shaking his head of the silly thought Arthur continued his way to the field for training, giving a small smile to Gwen as he past her, the servant gave a small smile back and was nearly down the hall before stopping.

“Arthur” she called.

The Prince stopped and gave a curious look; Gwen hesitated for a moment before taking a deep breath and speaking.

“You should apologize”

Arthur’s expression went blank for a moment, before realization hits him and he huffs.

“Gwen I—”

“That’s all he wants” Gwen said, “…and maybe flowers” then she was scurrying off to do her chores.

Arthur watcher her go before sighing and hurrying to the training field.

Flowers, really.

*************

“Sire”

The Prince paused in his quest for water and looked over at Leon, the man was sweaty (and limping, perhaps taking his frustration out on his men was a bad idea, frustrations that had nothing to do with a certain big-eared servant, nope not at all ) from today’s practice, but was also fidgeting to the other’s surprise.

“Something wrong Leon?” Arthur asked.

“It’s just the men and I have been talking—”

“You mean gossiping like a bunch of women” Arthur teased, chuckling at the pout he received.

“As I was saying” Leon then continued on, “the men and I were talking and well…we’ve come to the conclusion that it’s probably in everyone’s best interest if you and I quote this from Sir Bane _“pull your head out of your arse and admit that you were wrong”_

Arthur stared not sure if he should be anger that his Knights were getting into business that was not theirs to get into or shock that the usually polite Knight just said “arse”.

“Okay, first of all” Arthur finally said, “ ** _I_** did nothing wrong and so I have nothing to admit to, and second, tell Sir Bane to be very prepared for tomorrow’s practice”.

Leon looked as though he was about say something else, but instead he gave a small bow and left, but not before saying over his shoulder.

“Lord Kale, also suggested flowers”

He was not apologizing and he was definitely **_not_** getting flowers!

**************

“How did this happen again?” Gaius asked as he examined the large purple bruise around the young man’s eye.

Arthur was not going to admit that he ran into an opening door because he was distracted by thoughts of someone who will remain nameless, so he did want anyone would do.

“Training accident” 

He lied.

“Uh huh” Gaius said, tone telling him he was not at the least convinced, before going through his medical supplies.

“Milord” the Healer then said as he applied the ointment around the damaged eye, “if I may be so bold, perhaps you should speak with him”

“Is this your way of telling me I should _get my head out of my arse and admit I was wrong?_ ”

Gaius’s lips twitched, “I was going to go for a more delicate manner, but yes”

“Why does everyone think **_I_** was in the wrong!?”

“Please Sire, keep your head still”

Arthur huffed but did as he was told.

“Though I am curious “Gaius then said after a few moments of silence, “what exactly happen, I’ve never seen him with such a sad look on his face”

Arthur said nothing, as he tried to beat down the guilt that swelled up in him.

“May I suggest some flowers?”

Really, what was with these people and flowers!?

************

The final straw was his father.

Arthur had just come from practice when a servant came to tell him he was being summoned to his father’s chambers,  not even bothering to change he made his way to the King’s bedroom.

“Father, you wish to see me?” Arthur said as he entered.

Uther stood up from behind his desk, “Yes I did” the King then motioned for his son to sit at the table where he had his morning meals,  before following sitting down himself in the chair next to him.

“Arthur, what I’m about to discuss with you is a very…fragile manner”

Instantly the Prince became alert.

“What is it Father?”

“It’s about your man-servant, Merlin”

“….I beg your pardon?”

“I’ve noticed that he hasn’t been his usually self for a few days now”

“You’ve **_noticed_** Merlin?”

“And I’m beginning to get concerned”

“Concerned. About **_Merlin_**?”

“Arthur, whatever happened between you two, I suggest you apologize. I know a Prince is not supposed to apologize to a servant, but I think we can make an exception just this once”

“…What?”

“May I also suggest flowers?”

“…. ** _What_**!?”

**************

“….Why do you have flowers?”

Arthur looked down at the blue flowers that Gwen and Morgana (both crackling like the evil women they were) had helped pick out for him.

“Because everyone seems to think you’re some kind of delicate maiden”

The close off look and a back being turned to him told the Prince that his head was still in his arse, waayyyy deep in there.

“Merlin”

No answer.

“Merlin”

The servant said nothing as he continued to clean the other’s armor.

_“Merlin!”_

“Yes, Sire?”

One day Arthur was going have to figure out how the other was able to make his title sound like horse dung.

“Will you please turn around and look at me” 

Thin shoulders slump before slowly Merlin turned around with a raised brow and sadness in blue eyes that the Prince choking on guilty and his own sadness, because he put that there. He was the reason the dinners were quiet, the castle was gloomy, why there wasn’t any cheery stupid smiles or carefree laughs.

“I’m sorry!” the Prince then blurted out.

Merlin blinked.

“I didn’t mean it, was pig-headed of me, I was an arse, now stop being so gloomy, put on that stupid cheery smile and take the damn flowers!”

The servant blinked when the flowers were shoved in his face, he then looked at Arthur was looking everywhere but at him. Slowly the servant smiled before taking said flowers with a small laugh.

“Flowers, really? Why do I get the feeling they weren’t your idea”

Arthur huffed and glared before sitting down next to the other, bumping their shoulders together, he should probably be insulted by that, but Merlin was smiling again , so he’d let it pass this one time.  He just hope the servant didn’t t really think what had happen was Arthur’s fault, it wasn’t!

….Okay maybe it was his fault….just a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed


End file.
